


One Thing Leads To Another

by vernonsgf



Series: They Are Three, Not Two [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, jeongcheolsoo is my Weakness, jeonghan is unfortunately not a gay enabler in this one, jk I lied jeonghan is still a gay enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonsgf/pseuds/vernonsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan sang to him the first time they met, and Seungcheol spilled his soul. Joshua didn’t realize that he was in love with them until a few weeks later when they met each other. There was obvious tension between the two, and Joshua couldn’t bear to watch it. Jeonghan had literally glared  at Seungcheol and burrowed into Joshua’s side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing Leads To Another

Joshua watches Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Jeonghan will lean forward as he laughs and Seungcheol will reach over and tuck a stray piece of hair behind Jeonghan’s ear, and then they’ll both blush and just sit and stare at each other for a while. Joshua smiles at the interaction, feeling his own cheeks heat up a little bit as a feeling of fuzz starts to settle in his stomach.

“Joshua,” Jeonghan turns to him. Joshua’s attention is turned, his eyes widening a little bit as he turns the upper half of his body in the direction of Jeonghan’s voice.

“You’re missing out on this love fest.” Seungcheol says. Jeonghan giggles, reaching out towards Joshua. Joshua interlocks his fingers with Jeonghan’s as his smile widens.

“Sorry, I was thinking.” He says. Jeonghan tilts his head, a giggle bubbling up beneath his lips that he tries to restrain.

“About what?” Seungcheol asks. He scoots close to Joshua’s side of the couch and rests his hand on Joshua’s knee. The other hand is laced through Jeonghan’s, like they’ve formed some sort of weird energy circle. The thought almost makes Joshua laugh.

“About this,” Joshua nods his chin towards the link that Jeonghan and Seungcheol have made to him through their hands. “About all of this. Us.”

It’s so weird to think that just a year ago they were all living separately, minding their own business and only hearing about each other in passing. This is still a new feeling to them, to Joshua especially.

“And?” Jeonghan says. He wants to know more, he always does, and Joshua always plays into his curiosity.

“How we got together. How rare this is. It almost seems impossible that this happened.” Joshua says. Jeonghan’s fingers curl tighter around his.

“But it did happen, okay?” Jeonghan gives him a reassuring smile in tandem with his words, and Joshua nods his head.

_Joshua is a freshman. It’s his first year at a new school with all new people in a completely new country. He has new clothes, a new bedspread, new books, new everything. He considers himself prepared for every challenge except one: his extremely extroverted roommate._

_Seungkwan was different than most people, he spent a sufficient amount of his time roaming around their room belting pop songs at the top of his lungs. Joshua didn’t mind much, Seungkwan’s voice wasn’t bad at all, it was the singing at late hours of the night that bugged him a little bit._

“Seungkwan was a bit much, wasn’t he?” Seungcheol giggles, remembering their younger friend’s tendency to embarrass himself promptly before covering his face and laughing nervously.

“He was, but he’s one of the main reasons why we’re sitting here right now.” Jeonghan says. Joshua nods, a small smile making its way onto his face.

_Seungkwan was a mutual friend of all three of them. He was childhood neighbours with Seungcheol and he was in the school choir with Jeonghan. Joshua met Jeonghan first, after weeks of Seungkwan begging him to join, or at least sit in on one of their practices._

“I was absolutely smitten with you the minute that you entered that room, you know?” Jeonghan says, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Joshua’s palm. Seungcheol looks down at their intertwined hands, smiling as his heart swells in his chest.

“And it’s so like you to do absolutely nothing about it.” Seungcheol teases. Jeonghan lets go of Seungcheol’s hand briefly to knock him on the shoulder. Joshua knows that all of Seungcheol’s teasing is affectionate, and he knows that Jeonghan knows this, too.

“To this day, out of everyone I’ve ever met, you have the kindest personality and the sweetest eyes.” Jeonghan praises. Joshua’s face turns red.

_Joshua meets Seungcheol through Seungkwan, but Jeonghan meets Seungcheol through Joshua. Joshua meets Seungcheol at a party that Seungkwan invites him too. Seungcheol’s party. It was totally uncharacteristic of Seungkwan to be at a party like that, all booze and sweaty bodies, but Joshua went along with it. He supposes that it was a good thing he did._

“I was preparing to get so drunk that I blacked out that night. My girlfriend had just broken up with me and I was fired from my job,” Joshua nods, remembering this story well. “But then you came in, my knight in shining armour.”

Joshua’s cheeks turn pink again. “How was I supposed to ignore the burly, half-giant sobbing in the corner of the bathroom? I wasn’t going to leave you there, even if it did feel like my bladder was about to explode.” Through his flustered state, Joshua still manages to tease Seungcheol. He would be a liar if he said this habit of Joshua’s didn’t affect him in the slightest.

_Jeonghan sang to him the first time they met, and Seungcheol spilled his soul. Joshua didn’t realize that he was in love with them until a few weeks later when they met each other. There was obvious tension between the two, and Joshua couldn’t bear to watch it. Jeonghan had literally glared at Seungcheol and burrowed into Joshua’s side._

Seungcheol laughs. “You were like an angry little puppy.” He says. Jeonghan curls his lips back and growls at Seungcheol. He laughs harder.

“ _My_ angry little puppy.” Seungcheol mutters as he presses his lips to Jeonghan’s forehead.

_”Can you both stop glaring at each other? It’s so obvious that it’s fake.” Joshua said. Jeonghan’s eyes were blown wide as he whipped his head around towards Joshua, like he had been caught in some incriminating act, and Seungcheol’s face turned pink._

_“I know that you like each other and I know that you like me.” Joshua continued, ignoring how the tips of Seungcheol’s ears turned red with embarrassment. “And I like you, too.”_

_Jeonghan had been harder to convince than Seungcheol. Jeonghan’s mind was stubborn and his ways of living were set in stone. In his eyes, you were faithful to one person, and one person only, and he was angry at himself more than anyone else for being in love with two. Seungcheol and Joshua had to spend a lot of time knocking down all of his walls to even get him to go on a date with them._

Jeonghan’s arms are curled around Joshua’s bicep and his head is resting on Joshua’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you didn’t give up on me.” He mumbles, his breath warm on Joshua’s neck.

Seungcheol is on Joshua’s other side with a blanket wrapped around himself. Despite having the most muscle mass out of the three, he’s always been the most sensitive to cold temperatures. Joshua nods, leaning his cheek on the top of Jeonghan’s head. They sit there like that for a while, just listening to each other breathe and letting the presence of their memories heal them.

“I really love you both. With all of my heart.” Seungcheol says. It’s something that they’ve started saying recently, and Joshua’s heart flutters in his chest every time he hears it.

“I love you, too.” Joshua says, sitting up straight to pull Seungcheol into his arms. Seungcheol moves to wrap his blanket around all three of them as Joshua kisses the top of his head.

“Happy anniversary.” Jeonghan mutters sleepily. Joshua nods again, a warm feeling settling over his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> once again I am so gay and I really love joshua centric jeongcheolsoo can I die


End file.
